Affair With The Mail Man
by Yamibara
Summary: Inspired by photo comment. Kagome is sick of being the only one faithful in her relationship. Taking a queue from women over hundreds of years, decides to give the mailman a little thrill.


Inspiration:

#6 shelltastica Friday, 28 May 2010

I think kagome had a run in with the mail man..

(EDIT- Name Change: Human Shippo! Originally a botched fusion of Sesshomaru and Kagome due to a bad website) http: / www. dokuga. com/ gallery?func=detail&id=3435

Disclaimer: I do not own IY. I do not the photo that inspired this or the comment.

Story Begin:

Kagome's breathing began to settle as they placed the little bundle her lap. The pup was so big, much bigger than they had expected since the pup had come early. Kagome watched as her mate came over to look at their most prized creation. Inuyasha brushed the hair of Kagome's face as she unraveled the blanket. With all the fluids and sterile sprays around the hospital, Inuyasha hadn't had the chance to catch the scent of the pup. As he leaned down, he finally caught a whiff of the pup, shock reeled through him as snatched the blankets off the pup much to Kagome's protest. What he saw caused his blood to boil. The pup almost seemed to laugh at him as he smiled at Inuyasha, his little fangs showed and his elfin ears twitched. The pup raised his little clawed hand at the offended male as he stared him and growled at him. The little inu made it clear that he didn't want him anywhere near his mother. Inuyasha bared his teeth at the little brat.

"WHAT THE FU...SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha snarled as the pup's marking became clearer and they were a dead on match for his hated half brother.

-Story Break-

Sesshomaru smirked quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. So his little brother had finally figured out he was not the father of the pup. Sesshomaru leisurely exited the car, thinking about how this all came about in a most unusual manner.

Flashback:

Sesshomaru had been minding his own business when he received an unexpected phone call. Even more surprising, it was from his brother's soon-to-be mate. Seems that his less than honorable brother had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar specifically, the Kikyo cookies and now the female wanted revenge. Not having a rut in awhile, he decided what the hell. Having a shot at the all powerful Shikon Miko would be one hell of bragging rite especially against his most hated half-brother.

Dressing up as the UPS man, he grabbed an empty box and walked up to the door. The miko stood at the door in her negligee and little else but a smile. Sesshomaru looked the bitch up and down. She was going to be one hell of a ride. Repressing the urge to growl at her, Sesshomaru spoke. "A special package, miss. Order just for you." Sesshomaru held the box over his swelling manhood.

"Now what did I order? Maybe little revenge?" Kagome's smiled in devious manner.

"Maybe, why don't I come inside and open the package. We'll see what's so special about this specific order." Sesshomaru smiled as his fangs lengthened.

"Yes, let's see what all the fuss is about." Kagome breathed as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the living room.

End Flashback

The bitch had delivered in the most satisfying manner. Not wanting to give her up, but knowing she was promised to his brother, Sesshomaru's mind and beast had decided to have the bitch for their own. During one of their many bouts of intercourse, he knotted himself inside the female to ensure that his seed would plant. He wanted a way to tie himself to her before the mating. With a pup belonging to him, their mating would dissolve and he would have grounds to take the bitch as his own. Also considering the female was so much more powerful than her mate, their mating would have dissolved in time, but Sesshomaru did not have the patience to wait it out. He hated the idea that Kagome would be tied to anyone other than he. But knowing his future mate, the male had not had intercourse with her anytime during the pregnancy and Sesshomaru was proud to say he was her first.

Inuyasha didn't have the balls to ask why she didn't still have her hymen instead just enjoying finally being able to rut with her. He marked her and thinking he was so virile, believed he pupped her during their only mating. 'The pup's delusions of grandeur are most entertaining' Sesshomaru laughed internally as he neared the room that held his pup and future mate. Hearing the mutt call his female all types of vile names, his patience ended. He swiftly entered the room and grabbed the vile half breed by the scruff of his neck and dragged him from the birthing room. Holding him against the adjacent wall, Sesshomaru growled at the whelp.

"You will cease butchering my female's name or I shall end your ability to speak by removing your tongue, your choice half breed?" Sesshomaru snarled in Inuyasha face.

"Your female? The bitch is mated to me, Sesshomaru. She may have birthed your pup, which you can have, but she's still belongs to me." Inuyasha growled out.

"Wrong again. You know so little about our laws. How do you think your bitch mother took the place of mine? My mother was infertile after giving birth to me. Your mother's ability to give birth to you overruled the mating between my mother and father thus your mother becoming first mate. The same laws apply here fool. Your bitch gave birth to my pup, thus becoming my first mate and overruling your mating mark. You're never to touch or speak to my mate again." Sesshomaru smirked as he dropped his brother and watched as he slumped against the wall in shock.

Sesshomaru turned swiftly and returned to the room. He informed the nurse's that the man in the hallway was an imposter. He was the true father and demanded the half breed be removed from the grounds. Shocked and horrified, the nurses nodded and called for security. He was pleased as he heard the sounds of the hanyou be removed from the grounds. He approached the bed where his mate and pup lay. His mate aura's was filled with hurt and pain, but his pup was trying to soothe his mother. He watched as the pup nipped and licked his mother face and neck trying to soothe her. He was filled with pride at his heir. So young yet already showing signs of good leadership.

The pup finally stopped trying to soothe his mother as another entered the room. He could tell this male was his sire. The pup began to reach for the male. Sesshomaru picked up the pup and brought him close. The male pup scented him and nuzzled and growled at his sire. Sesshomaru growled in return and the pup yipped at his sire. Kagome finally rose her face as she heard the sounds of their conversation. Brokenly, she stared at them both with shock and sadness.

"How could you, Sesshomaru? You knew what you were doing and yet you still pupped me, why?" Kagome croaked out. Her voice was hoarse from crying and yelling at Inuyasha.

"I wanted you for my own and I wanted an heir, this was the easiest way to accomplish both. I knew the mating between both you would eventually dissolve. The hanyou is not nearly powerful enough to tie you to him; I just could not stand the idea of you being with half breed any longer." Sesshomaru returned back to the conversation between he and his pup.

Kagome reclined in the bed as the morphine began to kick in. She didn't have time to really contemplate all that was said, but she knew she had words for Sesshomaru when she woke.

~Few Hours later~

Kagome woke up to the sounds of a crying pup. She struggled to get to the pup, but soon arms were lifting her up and the pup was placed in arms. Her gown was pulled down and soon a strangely familiar suckling noise began.

Kagome finally became oriented to know that her pup was breast feeding and Sesshomaru had been helping him for hours.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled as she shifted to get a more comfortable position.

"I am glad you are awake. The nurses have been using breast pumps to get the milk from you. I refuse to have that formula fed to my pup, but you were unconscious so they had to pump the milk from you." Sesshomaru leaned over the bed rail and watched as the pup suckled from his mother for the first time. The pup fed voraciously and Sesshomaru once again felt parental pride at his strong pup.

"I don't know what you want from me, but you are not taking my child from me." Kagome told him firmly as she switched breast. She stroked the pup's cheek and soft downy hair.

"I had no plan to. I intend to take you as my mate, Kagome. That was my intention from the moment you called about our arrangement. The half-breed never deserved you." Sesshomaru's golden gaze deepened as looked at Kagome's eyes.

"Yes…oh yes Sesshomaru, I will agree to be your mate. I cannot believe you would choose a human though." Kagome shifted the pup as he released her breast and lifted him and began to gently pat him on the back to burp him.

"You gave this Sesshomaru a full youkai heir. This means any such complaints about half breeds would be unviable. You are perfect for this Sesshomaru and I refuse for anything less." Sesshomaru raised his hand and stroked her cheek.

Kagome sighed as the pup burped and shifted him to lie against her and his eyes began to drift shut as sleep took the pup. She was so ashamed yet at the same time she was so happy. She knew the mating between her and Inuyasha was mistake. She was aware that once a cheater always a cheater. He had repeatedly left her to be with Kikyo even after the mating. She could feel when he had sex with the bitch and it disgusted her. She was glad when she discovered in youkai court that the bond would dissolve because Inuyasha was not powerful enough to be tied to her. The courts had decided that it would be best to wait it out and see if the hanyou could not curb his wanderlust. He didn't. In fact, when she was in labor, the bastard had been with her half sister. This was a chance to start over and be free from the cheating scum and also to one up him. His brother was more than powerful to maintain a permanent bond with her and she was able to give him full youkai heirs.

The future looked fairly bright for the new family, but only because Kagome had affair with the mail man.


End file.
